The invention relates to a device for pressing a rack onto a pinion engaged with the rack, in particular for a steering system of a motor vehicle, comprising a pressure piece, which can be loaded in the direction of the rack and is displaceably guided in a housing, and comprising an adjusting device for compensating play that occurs in the steering system, according to DE 10 2008 054 782.4.
In the devices of the type in question known from the prior art, the play of the pressure piece must be set by way of an adjusting screw. Setting the play often causes problems since the adjusting screw must be safeguarded against unintentional unscrewing. To this end, the adjusting screw is often caulked in the final setting thereof. The caulking and the effect of forces during operation can cause the play of the pressure piece to change in an unwanted manner.